


Schrödinger

by Kandai



Category: Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (TV 2010)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Canon Compliant, Closeted Character, Community: ladiesbingo, Episode: s02e26 Come Undone, F/F, Female Friendship, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Past Velma Dinkley/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, Possibly Unrequited Love, Pre-Femslash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 13:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: Entre les sentiments morts mais réels et ceux vivants mais incertains, le choix est plus cornélien qu'il y paraît.





	Schrödinger

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Hannah-Barbera Productions, Joe Ruby et Ken Spears.
> 
>  **Prompt** : Écrit pour la case "Hindsight is a wonderful thing" du ladiesbingo.
> 
>  **Note** : Se déroule à la fin de l'épisode final de la série et contient donc des spoilers dudit final et de la série entière. Je viens de bingewatch ce dessin animé et j'aime tous les personnages évidemment mais le couple potentiel entre Velma et Marcie m'a fait couiner. Voici ma résolution pour ces deux-là.

####  ** Schrödinger **

 

Une fois le choc atténué, une fois passée la surprise de se retrouver dans un nouveau monde où la malédiction de Crystal Cove n’a jamais existé et où tout est terrible de banalité et d’ennui quelque peu dissipée, il s’est imposé aux membres de Mystères Associés que le temps d’adaptation à cette nouvelle réalité allait leur demander un temps considérable.

Velma est plutôt chanceuse au demeurant : elle est la seule de la bande à pouvoir marcher dans sa propre maison sans devoir revenir sur ses pas tous les deux mètres parce qu’elle est incapable de reconnaître les photographies qui ornent les murs ou les meubles. Sa maison a peut-être perdu une partie du charme glauque qu’elle lui a toujours connu mais au moins ses parents sont relativement fidèles à eux-mêmes, à ceci près qu’ils tiennent une librairie poussiéreuse qui sent la naphtaline au lieu de leur musée poussiéreux qui sentait l’arnaque plus que les mystères. Les familles de Daphné, Fred et Shaggy auraient pu être remplacées par des clones venus de la dimension miroir de Star Trek que le résultat serait le même, aussi ne se sent elle pas la mieux placée pour évoquer le malaise diffus qui l’étouffe depuis qu’elle s’est réveillée dans cette réalité.

Une réalité dans laquelle elle a confessé dans un billet d’humeur privé sur lequel elle est malencontreusement tombée en farfouillant son blog à une heure du matin qu’elle préfèrerait sortir avec Miss « Eau de boudin » plutôt que Shaggy.

Ou, plus prosaïquement encore, comme ont si bien résumé les mots jetés sur ce carré de pixels sans une once de soin, présenté comme une observation factuelle sans la moindre touche de poésie – une pensée à l’état brut, à peine déformée par le langage : _Je me demande si les lèvres de Marcie ont aussi le goût du hot-dog frit._

Son côté romantique s’est contenté de grimacer devant ce manque de bon goût. Le reste d’elle-même a volé en morceaux ébahis, s’est éparpillé aux quatre coins de sa chambre comme le souvenir d’une vie qu’elle n’a pas vécue mais qui l’étouffe malgré tout, comme cette Velma qui a un jour existé mais qui n’existe plus aujourd’hui. Elle se sent neuve et fragile et pas seulement à cause de cette réalité dans laquelle la destruction de l’Entité Maléfique les a plongés – à dire vrai, ce nouveau continuum dans l’espace-temps et tous les problèmes déontologiques qu’il implique est la seule chose qu’elle peut prétendre rationnaliser un peu.

Mais les lèvres de Marcie ? La rationalité a préféré déclarer forfait devant cet épineux casse-tête.

Depuis, faute de pouvoir agir concrètement, les mots lui grignotent tendrement la cervelle, remplaçant petit à petit l’amitié solide qu’elle réservait à Marcie par un sentiment plus nébuleux encore que celui qu’elle éprouvait lorsque Shaggy la serrait dans ses bras. Elle a bien tenté de se confier à Daphné dans les premiers temps, en recouvrant de demi-vérités ses sentiments nouveaux pour une autre femme, certes, mais son amie a le chic d’embrouiller ses pensées au lieu de les éclaircir.

— Tu sais, commence la rousse alors qu’elles ont choisi de s’accouder à un rebord de fenêtre en sirotant leurs sodas lors d’un moment d’accalmie, j’étais comme toi au début, je pensais que ce que je partageais avec Fred n’était qu’un mensonge – un piège de l’Entité, tu vois, comme on sait qu’il poussait toutes les autres bandes à se former, eh bien – non pas que je dis que c’est forcément le cas pour toi mais maintenant qu’on est ici, enfin, dans cette réalité, je sais que ce n’est pas vrai… Enfin, pas ma relation avec Fred mais le doute, tu vois, le doute que cette relation avec lui n’était pas… réel.

Velma retient une réplique cinglante et préfère cacher sa gêne dans son thé glacé. Daphné a l’air confus des gens qui veulent bien faire mais ne savent pas comment s’y prendre et honnêtement, elle ne peut pas la blâmer pour tenter de lui remonter le moral mais son problème reste le même. Et franchement, elle s’en veut un peu d’avoir pensé à demander conseil à son amie, parce que Daphné n’a plus à souffrir de l’indécision de Fred depuis longtemps et que si leur couple a mis si longtemps à s’agencer, ce n’est pas dû à un manque de sincérité de leur part. Ce qu’ils ont eu a toujours été réel.

Pas comme ce qu’elle a vécu avec Shaggy.

Avec le recul, elle est assez sereine pour prendre conscience que la brève histoire qu’ils ont partagée n’était pas plus réelle que les fantômes qui s’amusaient à parader dans le Crystal Cove qu’elle a connu. Peut-être est-ce par fierté, peut-être est-ce à cause de ce désir irrépressible de se sentir comme tout le monde ou de la joie causée par l’état de fait « J’ai enfin un petit copain, je ne suis pas une fille complètement ratée » – toujours est-il qu’elle n’a rien voulu voir des regards hésitants, des tentatives de câlin avortées et des baisers jamais donnés lorsqu’elle sortait en cachette avec Shaggy. Ces souvenirs ont beau être saupoudrés d’une amertume qu’elle n’a toujours pas avalée, elle comprend mieux en lisant ces billets secrets pourquoi cette envie désespérée d’avoir un petit copain s’est seulement manifestée.

Pourquoi elle a tant tenu à ce que cela marche alors que visiblement, Shaggy n’a jamais vraiment voulu l’embrasser et lui prendre la main, ne l’a jamais aimée comme elle aurait voulu qu’il l’aime.

Comme Marcie l’a aimée.

Quand elle se surprend à y réfléchir, tout semble limpide. La déception qui s’est lue dans les yeux de son amie lorsqu’elle a été forcée de quitter le groupe, la blessure résignée quand elle a cru que leur amitié était finie et l’ultime courage qu’elle a démontré pour les sauver – Mystères Associés, peut-être, mais Marcie ne leur a jamais rien dû, pas après qu’ils l’aient traitée comme un vieux sac qu’on jette après utilisation. Le cœur de Velma se craquelle lorsqu’elle réalise que son amie a voulu la protéger avant tout, a été jusqu’à sacrifier sa vie (parce que Marcie est forcément morte aux mains de Périclès, il ne l’aurait pas épargnée s’il avait eu le choix) pour que Velma et ses amis sauvent le monde.

Pour que Velma _survive_ , même.

La jeune fille essuie quelques larmes à ce souvenir. Elle aurait aimé comprendre plus tôt ses propres sentiments et ceux de son amie, aurait souhaité que tout le temps qu’elles ont passé ensemble n’ait pas été monstrueusement gâché par la malédiction de Crystal Cove ou par son ignorance crasse. Elle aurait aimé que Marcie – la Marcie de son univers, celle qui se déguisait en monstre et est morte pour tous les sauver – comprenne que son amour aurait pu être réciproque… si seulement on leur avait donné plus de temps.

Mais les regrets ne servent à rien et les larmes n’essuieront pas sa conscience tourmentée. Se lamenter ne fera pas revenir le monde qui n’existe plus que dans les souvenirs de Velma et de toute façon, elle ne voudrait pas d’un monde où Marcie n’existe plus. Où le corps de Marcie est laissé à l’abandon dans une grotte souterraine, oublié de tous et destiné à pourrir dans l’indifférence la plus totale.

Tout a beau être étranger et inquiétant dans ce monde, c’est aussi le monde dans lequel Marcie est vivante et rit aux éclats à ses blagues ridicules.

— Est-ce que tu crois que tout ça… tu penses qu’on a une seconde chance, Daph’ ? se surprend-elle à dire en regardant d’un air songeur le fond de son thé glacé. Un moyen de… rattraper du temps… ou des opportunités ?

Daphné plisse les lèvres, visiblement tiraillée entre deux réponses. Velma ne se leurre pas : elle sait que Daphné pense qu’elle pense à Shaggy mais pour tout dire, elle n’a pas le cœur à la corriger.

Pas maintenant.

— Je pense qu’il n’y a rien à perdre à essayer… finit par dire son amie avec philosophie.

Autrefois, Velma aurait pesté contre ce genre de conseil. Mais autrefois, elle était aussi persuadée que Shaggy et elle étaient faits l’un pour l’autre et qu’elle était une fille complètement indésirable après avoir vu leur couple échouer : deux affirmations qu’elle sait fausses aujourd’hui, complètement et irrémédiablement.

Et tout cela grâce à Marcie.

Velma vide son soda sans rien dire, les mots de Daphné. Elle a déjà tout perdu dans un autre monde en ne tentant rien alors que peut-elle perdre de plus en avouant son attirance, la nature de son conflit intérieur ? Marcie est morte pour elle dans sa réalité alors… Velma peut bien avoir ce courage-là dans ce monde-ci. Même si l’idée que cela ne marche pas la terrifie.

— Et si jamais je me trompe ? demande-t-elle d’une toute petite voix à son amie.

— Et si jamais tu ne te trompes pas ? rétorque la rousse gentiment, en lui lançant un sourire doux.

Velma lui renvoie son sourire, un peu rassurée. Avec le recul, elle est prête à admettre que cette possibilité est bien plus effrayante que tout le reste.

Mais même si Marcie la rejette, même si cela signifie la fin de leur amitié, Velma aura eu l’occasion de goûter à ses lèvres au hot-dog frit au moins une fois.


End file.
